The present invention relates to gambling game systems and methods, and particularly to such systems and methods enabling remotely-located players to participate in the gambling system.
With the increasing use of personal computers by private individuals and the increasing use of the internet communication network, many gambling game systems have been developed and are now in use enabling remotely-located players to play gambling games via the internet. The presently-available systems are virtual systems which desplay, on the player's screen, a simulated or virtual game device, such as a roulette wheel, card table, or slot machine, on which the player may place a bet at the player station. A data processor system “automatically” credits the player for the “wins” and debits the player for the “losses” according to the specific game choice.
However, such known systems, in which the player views on the player's screen a simulated or virtual image of the game device, does not produce the same feeling or excitement as that in a gambling casino, nor does it instill in the player the same confidence in the integrity of the gambling system against the possibility of electronically manipulating the results. In fact, some jurisdictions even outlaw gambling systems involving simulated or virtual images of the game devices because of the possibility of electronically manipulating the results. A further drawback in many of the existing virtual game device systems is that the player must frequently download large quantities of software into the player's computer before the player can even start to play the game.